The present invention relates to wireless data communication. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel and improved method and apparatus for high data rate transmission in a wireless communication system.
The easy access to information, via the internet, for example, has increased the demand for wireless data services. Wireless communication equipment is currently in place to accommodate mobile users for voice communications worldwide. Current systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), proposed High Data Rate (HDR) systems, and various proposed third generation CDMA systems, each having predefined protocols for transmission and processing of information. As there are significant differences between the requirements and applications of voice and data services, many existing wireless systems designed for voice communications and lower data rate transmissions are not readily extendible to higher data rate transmissions.
There is a need for a method for high data rate transmission compatible with existing systems and technology. Further, there is a need for a method of data transmission that does not require new and/or modified radio network protocols for transmission.
The disclosed embodiments provide a novel and improved method for high data rate transmission in a wireless communication system. In one embodiment, a CDMA wireless communication system implements a Multi-Link Point-to-Point Protocol (ML-PPP) to aggregate data streams received from a wide bandwidth transmission. The aggregated data is then available for data processing, such as interface with an internet protocol. For transmission from a mobile unit, data is received in ML-PPP format and separated into individual data streams. Each data stream is modulated on a different carrier and broadcast concurrently. The application of ML-PPP allows high data rate transmissions in a CDMA system without requiring new and/or modified air interface radio network protocols and provides a data rate higher than achievable using a single carrier.